


Midnight Calls

by kaimchana



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 17:01:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12063288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaimchana/pseuds/kaimchana
Summary: Of midnight calls and confessions





	Midnight Calls

**Author's Note:**

> Ang tagal ko na gusto magsulat ng baeksoo and this is the first. Hopefully, madagdagan pa. Please listen to [Favorite by Ang Bandang Shirley](https://open.spotify.com/track/41h1FNPAc6Ga1mT9iBYyws) if you can kasi ito pinapakinggan ko while writing this. Happy reading!

“Hello?” 

 

Kinusot-kusot ni Kyungsoo ang mata nya at tinignan ang phone na hawak-hawak, chinecheck kung nasa kabilang linya pa ba ang tumatawag.

 

“Baekhyun?” tawag nya pero ang tanging naririnig nya lang ay ang ingay. Nasa labas siguro ang kaibigan nya.

 

Nag-antay si Kyungsoo ng ilang minuto, sumandal sya sa headboard ng kama niya. Ibaba na nya sana ang tawag nang may isang maliit na boses ang tumawag sa kanya.

 

“Kyungsoo-” napangiti si Kyungsoo. “Kyungsoo, mahal kita.”

 

Napatigil si Kyungsoo. _Ano daw?_

 

“B-Baekhyun? Okay ka lang?” tanong nya sabay lingon sa orasan. 2:36 ng umaga.

 

“K-Kyungsoo,” tawag ulit nito at narinig na nya ang hikbi ni Baekhyun. Si Baekhyun, humihikbi. Umiiyak. “Sorry. Sorry talaga.” 

 

Agad-agad na tumayo si Kyungsoo nang marinig ang boses ng kaibigan nya. Napansin nya na parang hinihingal din ito. Paulit-ulit nyang tinanong kung nasaan ba si Baekhyun para mapuntahan siya nito pero walang ibang sinasabi ang binata kung hindi ang  _ “mahal kita”  _ at  _ “sorry”. _

 

“K-Kyun-”

 

“Tangina, Baekhyun naman! Oo na, mahal mo na ko. Asan ka?” nag-aalala at medyo inis na na tanong nya dito. Nagsuot siya ng jacket at kinuha ang susi niya. Naghanap na din sya ng payong nang mapansin nya ang malakas na ulan sa labas ng bintana nya.

 

“Nandito ako sa-”

 

Dali-daling nagsuot ng sapatos pero pagkabukas na pagkabukas ni Kyungsoo ng pinto sa apartment nya ay napatigil sya. Isang basang-basa at umiiyak at gulat na Baekhyun ang sumalubong sa kanya. 

 

“Labas,” mahinang tapos ni Baekhyun na nakatingin pa din sa kanya. 

 

Tila isang minuto tumayo si Kyungsoo na nakatingin lang sa kaibigan nya bago sya mahimasmasan at agad-agad nyang ibinaba ang tawag para tignan kung may masama bang nangyari dito.

 

“Ano nangyari sayo? Paano ka nakarating? Bakit ka nagpaulan?” natatarantang tanong niya kay Baekhyun pero nakatingin pa din sa kanya ito. Napansin ni Kyungsoo ang namumulang mukha nito at mukhang tama ang hinala ni Kyungsoo, lasing ito. 

 

Hinila ni Kyungsoo papasok ng bahay ang isang nananahimik pa rin na Baekhyun at iniwanan ito sa CR para kumuha ng towel sa kwarto nya. Pagkabalik nya ay puno na ang bathtub at nakaupo na dito si Baekhyun, nakasuot pa din ang damit niya. Napailing na lang si Kyungsoo.

 

“Ito towel, ikukuha muna kita ng damit,” bilin nya dito pero pagkatalikod na pagkatalikod nya ay naramdaman nya ang kamay na bumalot sa braso niya. Tinignan nya si Baekhyun na nanatiling nakayuko. “Dito ka lang. Samahan mo ko.” 

 

Kung mayroong isang alam si Kyungsoo tungkol sa kaibigan, ayun ay ang huwag mo itong hihindian kapag nakainom ito kung ayaw mo marinig ang constant na pag-whine nito. Pero wala din naman balak humindi si Kyungsoo. Makakahindi siya sa lahat pero kay Baekhyun hindi. 

_ Oo, special mamon para sa kanya si Baekhyun, pero secret lang nila ni Jongin yun. _

 

Umiling ulit siya at umupo sa sahig sa tabi ng bathtub, wala na syang pakialam kung mabasa din sya. Parang nagulat naman si Baekhyun na napatingin bigla sa kanya.

 

“Ano?” Nanlalaking matang tanong ni Kyungsoo dito at natawa sya sa biglang pamumula ulit ni Baekhyun. Tiniklop nito ang binti nya para idantay ang ulo sa tuhod nya.

 

“Sorry sa abala. And.. dun sa tawag. Medyo nahimasmasan na ko. Hehehehe,” kabado at pilit na tawa nito. Hindi makatingin kay Kyungsoo. “About dun s-sa sinabi ko-”

 

“Na mahal mo ko?” 

 

“Kyungsoo!” protesta nito at natawa naman si Kyungsoo. “Ano? Ayun naman sinabi mo ah?” pang-aasar pa ni Kyungsoo. Tinignan nya ang pagpout ng labi ni Baekhyun at kinurot ito sa cheeks.

 

“Wag kasi. Fragile ako ngayon,” saway sa kanya ni Baekhyun at sinamaan sya ng tingin nito. Tumawa lang ulit si Kyungsoo at ginulo nya ang basang buhok nito. “May nalalaman ka pang fragile dyan ha lagi ka naman marupok.”

 

“Marupok sayo,” bulong ni Baekhyun at hindi ito nakatakas sa pandinig ni Kyungsoo. Aasarin nya pa sana ang kaibigan nya pero may lungkot na sa mga mata nito. 

 

Humugot ng malalim na hininga si Baekhyun bago sya tignan ng diretso.

 

“S-seryoso ako sa sinabi ko. Mahal kita. Matagal na,” simple at maikli na pag-amin nito. “Sorry. Ang inconvenient puta. Ayaw ko na ng feelings. Ma’am pavoid!” natatawa pa na dagdag nito pero kumunot lang ang noo ni Kyungsoo. 

 

“Lumabas kami nila Jongdae. Tapos minention ka ni Jongin. Namiss kita. Tapos biglang tinanong nila ako kung mahal pa din daw ba kita, napainom ako ng isang bote ng red horse bigla.” Tumawa si Baekhyun at pinunasan ang pisngi nya. Sinundan ito ng tingin ni Kyungsoo at hindi nya napansin na umiiyak na pala ang kaibigan niya. “Kaya tinawagan kita. Kasi akala ko nakamove-on na ko pagkagraduate eh. Hindi pa pala.”

Baekhyun at red horse, dalawang bagay na hindi nagtatagpo. Napangiti si Kyungsoo. Seryoso nga ito kung napainom ito bigla.

 

This time, si Kyungsoo na ang umabot sa pisngi ni Baekhyun para punasan ito at ngumiti lang sya sa gulat na ekspresyon nito. “Sino ba kasing may sabing magmove-on ka? Tanga.”

 

“Kyungsoo naman eh!” at lalo nang naiyak si Baekhyun at lumapit naman si Kyungsoo para yakapin ito at hayaang umiyak sa kanya. “Kung irereject mo ko gawin mo na bakit may payakap pa!” protesta nito pero lalo lang hinigpitan ni Kyungsoo ang yakap sa kanya. Hinaplos-haplos nya ang likod nito at hindi na nya pinansin pa ang mabilis na pagtibok ng puso niya sa nalaman nya.

 

Lumipas ang ilang minuto na nasa ganoong posisyon lang sila. Si Baekhyun, nakaupo sa bathtub habang nasa loob ng bisig ni Kyungsoo na nakaluhod sa tabi nito, ang mga labi nito'y lihim na nakadampi sa ulo niya.

 

“Mahal din kita, para kang gago wag ka na umiyak.” 

 

Napatulak palayo bigla si Baekhyun sa narinig at habang buhay nya yata magiging favorite ang tunog ng tawa ni Kyungsoo kahit na sya ang tinatawanan nito. Lalo na kung sya ang dahilan.

 

_Habang buhay nya magiging favorite si Kyungsoo. Period._

 

“A-ano? K-Kyungsoo sinasabi ko sayo paniwalain ako ngayon,” saway niya dito pero idinantay lang ni Kyungsoo ang braso nya sa gilid ng bathtub bago ipatong ang mukha nya sa kamay nya. “Seryoso ako.”

 

“Weh?” tanong ni Baekhyun. Alam nyang may isang salita si Kyungsoo at malabong pinagtitripan lang siya nito pero lasing sya at hindi nya sigurado kung ilusyon lang ba nya ang Kyungsoo sa harap nya ngayon. Sinundot nya ang cheeks nito gamit ang daliri nya.

 

“Baekhyun, ano ba?” iritang hawi ni Kyungsoo sa kamay niya sa panlima na tusok nito sa cheeks nya.

 

Tinignan lang ulit sya ni Baekhyun.

 

“Kiss mo nga ako kung totoo.” 

 

Napatigil sila parehas. Tumingin ng masama si Kyungsoo kay Baekhyun. Kabadong tumawa si Baekhyun.

 

“Joke! Joke lang! Hindi na ko-”

 

At may mainit na labi ang dumampi sa kanya para patahimikin siya. Sabay silang napapikit at para bang dumaloy sa buong katawan ni Baekhyun ang init galing sa kamay ni Kyungsoo na ngayon ay nakakapit sa mukha niya habang patuloy na nagsasayaw ang mga labi nila.

 

“O-okay na ba?” tanong ni Kyungsoo na naghahabol pa ng hininga. “Naniniwala ka na?”

 

Napakagat ng labi si Baekhyun dahil piniligilan nya ang ngumiti habang tumango-tango siya. Sinubukan nyang libangin ang sarili niya pero biglang tumayo si Kyungsoo.

 

“Ngumiti ka na mukha kang natatae dyan,” bulong nito at saka naglakad palabas ng CR.

 

Hindi na rin pinigilan ni Kyungsoo ang sariling ngiti niya pagkalabas na pagkalabas nya sa pintuan ng CR ng kwarto niya. Tumingin sya sa salamin at nakita ang liwanag ng mukha niya.  _ Tangina mo, Baekhyun. _

 

Lumakad siya papunta sa cabinet niya para magpalit ng damit dahil nabasa na din siya. Pasuot na siya ng t-shirt ng biglang may mga braso na pumulupot sa katawan niya.

 

“Be my boyfriend?” tanong ni Baekhyun diretso sa tenga nya at nagtaasan yata lahat ng balahibo ni Kyungsoo.  _ At mukhang hindi lang iyon ang tumaas. _

 

“B-Baek, nagbibihis naman ako eh,” sagot niya dito pero hinigpitan lang lalo ni Baekhyun ang yakap dito. “Sagutin mo muna ako.”

 

Napasuklay si Kyungsoo sa buhok niya at nilingon nya si Baekhyun. Hinawakan niya ito sa mukha at dinampi ang labi nya sa noo nito bago ito ngitian. “Oo na, oo na.”

 

“Sure na? Final answer?” mahinang tanong ni Baekhyun at kahit na madilim ay kitang-kita ni Kyungsoo ang magagandang mata nito. Tumawa sya at tumango. “Kiss mo ko ulit.” 

 

Napairap na lang ng mata si Kyungsoo pero hindi niya naman binigo si Baekhyun at hinalikan ito ulit. 

 

“Okay ka na?” tanong niya dito ng lumayo sya para huminga. Pinanood nya ang dahan-dahang pagbukas ng mata ng boyfriend nya.  _ Boyfriend. Wag kang kiligin, Kyungsoo. _

 

Tumango lang si Baekhyun pero hindi lumuwag ang kapit nito sa kanya. Nagulat na lang si Kyungsoo nang bigla siya nitong isandal sa mga pintuan ng cabinet nya para kunin ulit ang labi niya sa isang mainit na halik, ang kamay sa bewang nya ay mainit din.

 

Umuulan pa rin sa labas, at kasabay ng paghulog ng mga patak nito ay ang pagkahulog ng mga katawan nila sa kama

  
  


_ at ng mga puso nila para sa isa’t-isa. _


End file.
